User blog:Ginrikuzuma//ragequit
bah I missed the daily contribution by a few hours I'm leaving the wikia Dx lol no kidding kidding XD but anyways right now things are going pretty slow far as how I am working the mod. I actually haven't worked on chapter 4 but I plan to change that starting monday at the latest wednesday. Chapter 4 is going to be a very simple with no new features involved really since I'm going to be focusing on the plot for now. I will (hopefully by then anyways...) implement a hidden feature in chapter 6 how good it comes out depends on how well I am allowed to manipulate images (at ease I might add...cause I can technically make a movie out of lsp2 function calls (not to mention a large amount of pictures for each "frame" ) but that would be dreadful...if not my only choice should I decide to do that (chances are I won't unless I make it into some form of sub-routine label and even then I kinda dread at the idea of torturing myself doing it...) even if I don't add the fancy image manipulation (for sure I won't be doing videos since personally I can't even get them to run in the engine, I only see a frozen frame for example when Alice uses any of her attacks say Frost Ozma I only see like the last frame for the entire duration of the movie file . but anyways even if I don't add fancy image manipulation I will be adding the feature. I don't want to give it away but I will say 2 things (which I might regret since they might be too big of hints...) and one side note #Its based off another game and will function in a similar sense (if not more random with a chance of being no help at all...) #It's going to be more of a well....rage quit (lol) function sort of like a cheat tool(?) but even so there is no guarantee it will work (and I will have it be disabled during certain fights like bosses or the spirits well I should say Sylph since by Chapter 6 you will have Gnome ;p ) its not something that will constantly be available so when you do get the ability to use it you best think twice whether you truly want to use it or not (i'm thinking of going for a really low rate so say you get it maybe....2-3 times in the entire game (from chapter 6 i might work backwards and make it possible to grab later on from chapter 1 ). I don't know its more of my want to throw in a desire of a reference but no solid idea as to what I should add without blatant ripping or copying XD As I mentioned several times already Chapter 5 however will not be done by me, if anything that person may already be working on it right now (since I let them know it was possible to work on it once chapter 3 was released) or they might decide to wait a bit longer due to being busy with other stuff. Who is this person? I'll say who when I end up releasing chapter 5. Chapter 4 will be released much like chapter 1 and 2 -- meaning as I make the progress myself, so will you guys instead of chapter 3 where I worked on it and bug-tested it myself and withheld the mod until I got it as bug-free as possible. Chapter 5 on the other hand I still honestly don't know considering chapter 5 (and part of chapter 4? or sometime after chapter 5 has begun >.> hmmm...) is when Luka will branch off into 2 seperate paths much like chapter 1 (the garden or the stairs) or chapter 3 (stun+giga the wave or not) typing the above I just noticed so far up till chapter 5 all the odd numbered chapters have had branches >.>; honestly past chapter 6 I don't got the story written so I don't know if I will have chapter 7 have 2 seperate paths but at this rate I might for the sake of consistency XD anyways aside from my somewhat pointless mumbling (or did I simply wanted to exercise my typing fingers considering I didn't program squat today... ) I honestly have no idea how the pace of the chapters will come out starting with chapter 4. Unlike my last semester this semester RL is going to be a bit more.....intruding. Upper division classes, a job (at last \o/ since summer lol ) and stress (that I am sure to accumulate from the classes and the job). So no this does not mean I'm cancelling Sealed, if anything I'm guessing the chapters will come out at half-speed(?) if things get as busy as I fear....or I might just be pointlessly worrying and everything will still be manageable and I'll continue to program and release Sealed as I have so far XD we'll see starting.... next week (Jan 14 college classes resume for me) Category:Blog posts